


Saturated, Cider, Flannel

by Alya_Selene



Series: Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya_Selene/pseuds/Alya_Selene
Summary: On a rainy day, Hadrian and Draco play outside and Severus has to deal with the mess.





	Saturated, Cider, Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> Today's words are Saturated, Cider and Flannel.

Hadrian and Draco were playing outside, wading in the saturated ground, while Severus was drinking some cider, thinking that he would need a flannel to clean both boys as they were covered in mud. As he was washing the dishes, Severus heard his son and his godson walk into the house. He went to the living room and discovered footprints on the floor and mud everywhere.

 

\- Draco! Hadrian!

 

Both boys came running, still covered in mud, and Severus crossed his arms.  They understood why Severus was disappointed and lowered their heads.

 

\- I'm sorry Dad...

\- I see that you know why I'm mad at you. Come with me.

 

He led them to the bathroom and cleaned their faces with a flannel before washing them in the bathtub. 


End file.
